


What the Hell Was in That Potion?!

by Tao_the_Keychain_Kid



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lemon, Link is a top, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut, male x male, reader is a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tao_the_Keychain_Kid/pseuds/Tao_the_Keychain_Kid
Summary: Reader finds himself in a predicament with Link after Princess Zelda accidentally gave him an untested potion. You are the bottom in this!This work is also on Quotev, I have the same username on here as I do on Quotev, so it's just me!
Relationships: Link x Male!Reader, Top!Link x Bottom!Male!Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	What the Hell Was in That Potion?!

You were walking around the halls of Hyrule Castle thinking about how you ended up alone. You walked in with your best friend Link, met up with Zelda, and suddenly the two of them were gone and you were by yourself with no clue as to where they went. You huffed and rolled your eyes. _They're probably making out in Princess Zelda's room_ , you thought. You felt a twinge of pain in your chest imagining them kissing each other. You haven't told anyone, but you're in love with Link. You've had a crush on him for a long time now, and just thinking of him with someone else hurts. It was obvious he liked Zelda, so you kept trying to stop liking him, but so far nothing's worked. The Hero of Hyrule stills holds your heart in the palm of his hand.   
  
You turned, ready to leave, until you heard rapid footsteps coming in your direction. Your hand hovered above your sword in case it was needed. Princess Zelda half-collided with you, her hands gripping your shoulders tight as she looked behind her. "(Y/n)," she said, her voice laced with slight panic. "What's wrong, Princess?" you asked, noticing Link wasn't with her. "Okay, let me try to explain this," she said, "Link told me he wasn't feeling too good, so I offered to get him some red potion. He accepted and I took him to the room where I like to keep potions, and well...I gave him the wrong one." You looked at her with confusion, "What do you mean the wrong one?" Zelda avoided your gaze for a few seconds as she responded, "One day I was bored and decided to mix some things together. I made a clear potion and mixed it with a normal red one. I didn't know what it'd do, and I was going to test it out on some monsters to see what would happen." You nodded, following along as she explained, "I accidentally gave that potion to Link. He was healed, so the natural effects of the red potion still work, but then something... _else_...happened."  
  
"What happened?" You asked, feeling concern for Link's safety begin to arise inside of you. "Let's just say that his, um, _other_ Master Sword got a little excited," she said, hoping you'd understand. Your eyes widened a little and your cheeks burned, "What?" "Yes, I'm afraid that's exactly what happened," she confirmed. "Did he try to, you know, with you?" You asked, the painful feeling returning in your chest. She chuckled a little, cheeks pink, "Goddesses, no. But he did tell me to get you." _Me? Why would he ask for me? "_ He did?" You asked, confused. She nodded, "I don't know if that meant he wants to engage in intercourse with you, or if you might be able to fix it somehow, but he told me to get you quickly. I was looking for you for a few minutes, so hopefully he's okay." Your face was completely red and you stared at the Princess in disbelief. _Link wants to have sex with_ me _? That's ridiculous, right?_ Zelda grabbing your arm forced you out of your thoughts and she started dragging you towards a room. "Wh-Where are we going?!" you asked, starting to resist. "I'm sorry, (Y/n), but Link needs you right now. I'm taking you to him. I took him to a bedroom in case he needed to lay down," she unlocked a door with a key she had and looked at you, "And with that, I wish you good luck, (Y/n)." Before you could process her response she opened the door and threw you in, then slammed it shut before you could get out. "WAIT PRINCESS ZELDA WHAT HAPPENS IF HE TRIES SOMETHING?!" You screamed, hoping she'd at least have a little advice. You heard her voice fading away as she replied, "I'm sorry, (Y/n), try to figure something out!"

You groaned and turned around, looking over your surroundings. Kind of a dull room, really, nothing but a desk and bed. And then you saw Link. Your face flared red and your eyes widened as you looked at him, your best friend, the Hero of Hyrule, sitting on the bed with his member out, rubbing it at a fast pace. You heard his voice quietly moan out, "(Y-Y/n)~" You backed up against the door, your knees suddenly weakening. Your eyes widened more as he turned to face you, his blue eyes locking onto your (e/c) ones. "H-Hey L-Link," you said, hand gripping the door knob. You quickly turned the knob when he stood up, but the damn door was locked. _ZELDA!!!!_ You looked away from Link, his lustful gaze too much. That was a bad idea. Hands instantly grabbed your wrists and held them above your head, a body pushed against yours, and a mouth quickly attacked your neck, leaving hickeys in its wake. Hylia, your face was on fire. "L-LINK!" you half shout-half squealed out, "What are you doing?!" He paused before responding bluntly, "Kissing you." His lips collided with yours in a heated kiss, your eyes widening. _His lips are soft_... He licked your bottom lip, requesting entrance. Everything was just so surreal causing you to not respond the way he wanted. He forced his tongue into your mouth and explored, causing a slight moan-like whimper to come from you. The grip on your wrists tightened and Link's kiss got rougher.   
  
One of his hands held both of your wrists together above you and his free hand moved down along your body. His touch was putting you in a trance and your eyes started to close in bliss. You snapped out of it and struggled, attempting to pull your hands free of his grasp. He let out a small growl and pushed his body against yours hard, his grip on your wrists tightening more. His free hand pinched your side, almost warning you to not resist him. You looked at him, studying his features. His eyes were closed, and he continued to French kiss you roughly, his cheeks tinted red. He pulled away and resumed attacking your neck with rough kisses as you gasped for air. A loud moan left your lips as Link found your sweet spot and you felt him smirk as he proceeded to abuse it with his mouth. He started removing your clothing, starting with your (f/c) tunic. He pulled away only long enough to get it off and then continued to leave hickeys along your collarbone. More moans were starting to leave your lips and you felt Link's hand trail up your chest. He started playing with your left nipple, squeezing it every few seconds. Deciding your right one needed attention, he let his mouth capture it and his tongue swirled around the perk bud. You gasped, back arching. "Link~" you moaned out, and struggled hard against him. He pinched your left nipple and bit the one in his mouth causing another moan to escape from you.   
  
He pulled away and looked at you. Seeing your lewd red face, he uttered out, "I'm trying so hard not to force myself onto you...Sweet Hylia (Y/n), how badly I want to pound your ass into the ground right now is unbelievable~" Upon hearing this you let out a small squeak and tensed. _What the fuck was in that potion?!_ Link looked you in the eyes and asked, "Are you okay with this? Please say you are, I don't think I'll survive if you say no." You thought about what was happening. Link, under the effects of whatever the fuck was in that potion, is dying to fuck you. You've always thought about what it would be like to be with Link romantically, but it's actually happening now. You realized you really didn't have any objections to this, it was just really shocking. You slowly spoke, your voice quieting as you said, "Yeah, I'm okay with it. Please continue Link." Link looked at you, surprised you actually consented to this. He nodded, knowing he didn’t have to hold back now. A smirk formed on his face as he spoke, “You might regret this later~” Your eyes widened slightly and next thing you knew, your pants were yanked to the floor and your boxers soon followed.

He grabbed your already hard member and started pumping you fast. A moan escaped you and your back arched again. Link’s smirk widened and he returned to abusing your neck’s sweet spot. Soon he went down, face in front of your member. You looked down at him and he looked up at you. “Link?” He maintained eye contact with you as he engulfed your entire dick in his mouth, deep throating you. Your already red face reddened more and you couldn’t stop your moans from leaving your mouth. He grabbed and started massaging your balls, tongue swirling around your tip. You started thrusting into his mouth slightly, trying to hold yourself back. Your hands went to his hair and you tugged on it. He hummed appreciatively and you shivered at the pleasure it caused you. “H-Haah...Link~” Your voice was sounding like music to him, and he quickened his pace, sucking, rubbing, licking as fast as he could. He made sure to hum a lot knowing it pleasured you. “W-Wait! I’m about to cum!” You shouted, hoping Link would pull away or else you’d cum in his mouth. He merely smirked and gazed into your eyes, nibbling on your tip. You threw your head back in ecstasy as you half-screamed out, a tight grip on his hair as your cum filled up Link’s mouth. You were panting lightly as you looked down at him. 

Link pulled away, a bit of your semen dripping from the side of his mouth to his chin as he swallowed. “Link you didn’t have to do all that,” you said, watching as he stood back up. “I know. I just wanted to taste you so badly~” He replied. You looked away, not being able to handle Link’s intense, lustful gaze. He pulled off his own tunic, casting it aside with yours. You took this opportunity to look at his body. He was so hot, his muscles really toned. He smirked when he noticed your staring, “Like what you see~?” You nodded, not afraid to admit it, “I really do~” At this Link picked you up. He quickly walked over to the desk, carrying you in his arms. He kicked the chair out of the way and bent you over. You slowly processed what just happened and you felt Link push your cheeks open, and you shivered lightly as the cool air hit your hole. You slowly turned back to look at Link, and he smirked at you. He bent down and his tongue plunged into you. It felt a little weird at first, but it was starting to feel good. _Sweet Hylia is he really giving me a rim job?!_ You moaned out lightly, feeling his tongue plunge deeper into you. You felt your insides getting wet with his saliva, and you realized he might be doing this to try to lube you up. 

After he was done ‘lubing’ you, he pulled away and without warning shoved two fingers into your entrance. It wasn’t as bad as it would’ve been dry, but it still felt a little weird. He, once again, didn’t warn you before shoving a third finger in, starting to scissor and stretch you. He slowly thrusted his fingers in and out, and he soon hit a bundle of nerves that made you moan loudly. “Link~!” You cried, looking back at him. “Seems I’ve found it~” He spoke, repeatedly thrusting his fingers against your prostate. You were moaning again, and you realized you were already hard once more. Link pulled his fingers out and positioned himself behind you. “You’re going to be gentle, right?” You asked, looking back at him once more. You felt his tip at your entrance, slowly pushing in. “Only in the beginning, yes,” he responded. 

Link pushed in, and you gripped the edge on the desk as his large member filled you up. You were trying to get used to it, clenching every few seconds. Link groaned in pleasure, “Try to relax, (Y/n).” You slowly moved your hips, trying to get comfortable. “That’s what I’m doing,” you said, and you pushed your hips back a little. A very slight moan escaped you and Link asked if you were ready. You nodded, “I think so.” Link smirked. “Sorry in advance for how sore you’re going to be.” Link pulled all the way out and thrusted back in quickly, making your body jolt forward a little. A loud moan left your lips as your grip on the desk tightened. Link continued to slam into you, pulling out quite a bit and re-thrusting his entire length into you. He angled himself and a loud cry from you meant he had found your prostate again. “You’re so tight, (Y/n)~” Link moaned. You felt your tip leak precum as your body was repeatedly slammed forward on the desk. Link grabbed your hips and started slamming you back in time with his thrusts. “L-LINK!” You cried out, your poor prostate being abused. 

You felt the familiar knot in your stomach, and you knew you were close. The way Link was moaning meant he was close too. “Link, I’m gonna cum again~” “I’m close too,” he moaned, “(Y-Y/n)~!” With one final rough thrust straight to your prostate, you screamed out as you came. “LINK~!” Seconds later came Link’s orgasm, he screamed your name as his cum shot deep into you. You shivered as the hot liquid filled you. Link leaned over on top of you, panting in your ear. A few seconds passed until he whispered, “Ready for round two~?” Your tired voice sounded out, “What?” Link pulled out and wrapped his arms around you. He lifted you off of the desk and walked over to the bed. Link threw you onto the mattress and you turned around, facing him. He crawled on top of you and smiled down at you sweetly and lovingly. 

“Are we really doing another round?” You asked, kind of tried. He already gave you a blowjob and blew your back out, now he wants to do it again? Link nodded, “If you really don’t want to, tell me and we can stop here.” You shook your head no, finding enough energy to sustain you. Link smiled and kissed your forehead. He lifted your legs onto his shoulders and positioned himself at your entrance again. He intertwined his fingers with yours, both of your hands resting on either side of your head. He pushed in again, but this time it didn’t hurt. He slid as far as he could into you before he stopped and looked down at you. “You sure you want to do this?” Link asked. “I’m positive,” you responded. He smirked and tightened his grip on your hands. He pulled all the way out and roughly slammed back in, sending a wave of pleasure into your body.

Link continued with his fast and rough pace, slamming into you again and again. Not surprisingly, he found your prostate quicker this time, and he roughly rammed into it. You screamed out, back arching, as Link continued to abuse your prostate once more. Link let go of one of your hands and grabbed your member, quickly pumping you in perfect tandem with his thrusts. You screamed out louder, your (e/c) orbs rolling back as you were starting to see stars. Your entire body was being overtaken by pleasure as Link proceeded to pound into your ass at the same time as rubbing his thumb over your tip. “LINK!” You clenched your anal muscles, causing you to feel tighter around Link’s member. “(Y/n)~” Link groaned. You were a lot more sensitive now, Link also, and your climax was coming quicker than before. “L-Link~ I’m close again!” You moaned. "I am too~ Hylia, (Y/n) you feel so nice~” He groaned out.

Link focused the last of his strength on his thrusts, and he made sure to aim for your prostate. He slammed into you with the last of his strength as you both screamed out in ecstasy. Your cum shot out and covered your chest as you felt Link’s cum fill you up again. You were both panting heavier than before, and Link pulled out before collapsing onto you. You felt his warm liquid dripping out of your abused hole and you kissed his cheek. Link smiled at you, planting a kiss on your forehead. As Link made himself comfortable he pulled you close to him, not minding all the stickiness. He wrapped his arms around you as you started to fall asleep, too tired to stay awake. Link’s smile widened, “I wanted to tell you sooner, but I never got the chance to. I’m really in love with you, (Y/n).” You felt your still racing heart skip a beat at his words. “I really love you too, Link.” You managed to say it before your eyes closed. Link kissed you gently and pulled away, holding you close to him as he drifted off to sleep with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought! Again this work is also on Quotev under the same username.  
> Have a good day/night, stay safe! :)


End file.
